


Eres Increíble

by RemyHope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Boyfriends, Cake, Childhood, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, I'm so bad at this sorry, M/M, Suga and Yams live together, Sugawara best friend, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki loves his Yama, Well a lot of fluff at the end, Yamaguchi best boyfriend, Yams is a disaster when he is nervous, Yams loves Tsukki and I'm crying bc I love them so much, but we love him anyways, college students, love love love, they are so in love omg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyHope/pseuds/RemyHope
Summary: "Él era increíble.Eso era algo que Yamaguchi sabía desde pequeño. Incluso en aquel primer encuentro, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos conocía absolutamente nada del otro... Tadashi desde ese momento supo que Tsukishima Kei era increíble."Es el cumpleaños de Tsukishima, y Yamaguchi quiere hacer el pastel perfecto para su hermoso y perfecto novio. Suga sabe que cuando Tadashi se encuentra bajo presión, las cosas se complican un poco, y ya conociendo la situación decide ayudarlo. Tsukki solo quiere darle muchos abrazos a su novio.





	Eres Increíble

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer TsukkiYama que escribo y la primera historia que publico aquí, aunque pienso seguir escribiendo más cosas de estos dos ya que son mi OTP (Los amo mucho, en serio). Voy a (intentar) traducirlo al inglés, pero eso será para más adelante. En fin, ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> PD: Dedicado a mi hijita hermosa, Lily, que me dio la idea del pastel de cumpleaños :'3

Él era increíble.

Eso era algo que Yamaguchi sabía desde pequeño. Incluso en aquel primer encuentro, incluso cuando ninguno de los dos conocía absolutamente nada del otro... Tadashi desde ese momento supo que Tsukishima Kei era increíble. Era cool, era listo, era muy, muy alto, y no temía en hacerles frente a aquellos chicos que desde hacía tiempo atormentaban al pecoso. El rubio al principio parecía lejano, alguien demasiado fuera de su alcance, era un ejemplo de cómo a Tadashi le hubiera gustado ser. Quería ser como él. Quería estar junto a él. Pronto se vio a si mismo acercándose, queriendo saber más, ser parte de su mundo, saber cómo se veían las cosas desde su punto de vista. Al principio, no tenía ni idea de que encontraría su propia forma de ver las cosas pero esta vez al lado de aquel chico. Siempre a su lado.

Y de repente (o no tanto, pero desde el punto de vista del pecoso fue muy repentino), ambos se hicieron amigos. Yamaguchi se dio cuenta en seguida de que sería muy difícil poder saber más del chico de lentes. Este era muy reservado, no le gustaba mucho demostrar qué era lo que realmente sentía, y Yamaguchi respetó aquello.

(Quizá eso fue lo que, en primer lugar, hizo que Tsukishima no lo alejara... ¿O eran los demás los que se rendían muy rápido y se alejaban del rubio?).

Pero aún así, comenzó a notar esos pequeños detalles. Detalles inadvertidos para otras personas, pero de los cuales Tadashi estaba muy al tanto todo el tiempo. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que había aprendido a "leer" los sentimientos de Tsukishima. Por más que para otras personas, el rubio siempre traía la misma expresión y casi no demostraba nada, Yamaguchi había encontrado todo un nuevo mundo de emociones que simplemente el contrario no quería dar a conocer tan fácilmente. Pero él sí podía entenderlas. En cada gesto, en cada mirada, en aquellos detalles casi desapercibidos en su rostro... siempre estaba implícito algún sentimiento que Yamaguchi se encontraba deseoso de conocer. 

Felicidad, tristeza, alegría, enojo, orgullo, qué le gustaba, qué no, cuándo sentía incomodidad y deseaba irse corriendo, y cuando quería quedarse... Yamaguchi lo sabía. Y le encantaba, se sentía úlit, sentía que no sería apartado, que por más patético que fuera, Tsukishima se quedaría a su lado... aunque el miedo siempre estaba ahí. Él nunca llegaría a estar a la altura de alguien como Tsukki. Él era increíble... y Yamaguchi era patético.

El tiempo fue pasando, al igual que aquellas inseguridades de niño. Habían sucedido muchas cosas, y Tsukki se había convertido en una persona incluso más complicada. Al menos para los demás, pero no para Yamaguchi. Nunca sería así para él. El rubio ahora era alguien más cerrado, que intentaba demostrar desinterés (¿O quizá era por su forma de ser tan sarcástica?) pero Tadashi conocía al verdadero Tsukki. Conocía su lado cálido. Conocía cómo era que sonriera, o que se sonrojara cuando lo halagaban y él se sentía orgulloso. Él conocía al Tsukishima que era sumamente inteligente pero también al infantil, al que aún tenía pijamas de dinosaurio, al nerd que miraba documentales hasta tarde junto a él, al que se quedaba dormido sobre su hombro luego de una larga noche de películas, al que se quedaba a su lado cuando Yamaguchi tenía un mal día, esos en los que solo quería llorar y llorar. Él conocía al verdadero Tsukki... por eso le molestaba (y dolía) que otros hablaran y se alejaran sin querer conocer más. A Tsukishima parecía no importarle, pero Yamaguchi tenía ese sentimiento de querer... de querer protegerlo. Aunque al final, siempre era al revez. Era el rubio quien lo protegía a él. Y también le gustaba.

"Le gustaba", ah... palabras que cambiarían mucho su significado con el paso del tiempo. Tenía unos trece años cuando se dio cuenta. Tsukki, quien era muy cool. Tsukki, quien lo protegió a lo largo de la escuela primaria, (razón por la cual dejaron de molestarlo los otros niños). Tsukki, que era tan inteligente... ¡Tenía las mejores notas! Tsukki, con quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo...

Tsukishima Kei, que era tan guapo...

¡Ah! Eso último se murmuraba mucho en los pasillos, las chicas del salón lo repetían una y otra vez. Querían llamar su atención. Querían acercarse más. Pero no lo hacían de la forma correcta, por lo que al final se rendían al no ver resultado. 

A Tsukishima (en la mente de un chico de trece años) aquello le parecía patético. Y a Yamaguchi también.

Si... qué patético. 

Lo era... lo era hasta que comenzó a pensar lo mismo.

¿Eran solamente aquellos comentarios que se metían en su cabeza? ¿Era porque escuchaba mucho a las chicas decir aquello, y porque lo llamaban a él para preguntarle cosas sobre Tsukishima? ¿Ese tipo de cosa era contagiosa? ¡Porque ahora no se iban de su mente! Tsukki siempre había sido una parte muy importante de su vida, él lo sabía, pero...

Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki... para sus catorce años de edad, era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Y se encontró a si mismo siendo más patético de lo normal y queriendo llamar su atención. 

(Siempre quería llamar su atención, pero hasta aquel momento había sido algo inconsciente, simplemente lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Ahora, por aquellos sentimientos las acciones eran totalmente concientes.)

¡Pero eso era estúpido! ¡Él no debería estar pensando esas cosas! En primer lugar, ambos eran chicos. En segundo, ¡Sabía que jamás de los jamases sería correspondido! En tercer lugar, habían otras cosas en que pensar antes que en... que en... 

_amor._

_---_---_

Hacia su primer año de preparatoria, estaba perdidamente enamorado.

_---_---_

-Ay no... ¡Ay no! ¡Maldición, no te caigas! ¡AAAAAH-! Se cayó...

El plato aterrizó con un fuerte ruido, y los pedazos salieron volando en todas direcciones (incluido su contenido). El pecoso suspiró a la vez que oía una suave y preocupada voz -Yamaguchi, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sugawara entrando a la cocina, mientras Tadashi se encargaba de dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Apagó la batidora y trató de buscar espacio para ordenar las cosas en aquel lugar que en este momento era un caos. 

Sugawara y él se habían hecho bastante cercanos con el pasar de los años. Luego de la graduación de los de tercero, no habían perdido contacto con sus antiguos compañeros, a pesar de que se habían ido a seguir sus estudios en Tokio (Donde ahora Yamaguchi y el resto de los chicos vivían). Como Suga y él hacían la misma carrera en la misma universidad, decidieron alquilar juntos un apartamento. Aunque al mayor le faltaban practicamente dos años para terminar la carrera, y Yamaguchi recién comenzaba. 

A Tadashi le iba bien. Siempre le había ido bien en los estudios, y le encantaba lo que estudiaba. Todo estaba bien, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba a punto de llorar en medio de una cocina hecha un desastre? -Suga-san... -murmuró el pecoso mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. El mayor se acercó rápidamente.

-Yamaguchi, ¿Qué pasó? Te dije que puedo ayudarte, si quieres-

-¡No! -gritó, y luego pareció darse cuenta de que había elevado su voz -L-Lo siento... solo... quiero hacer esto yo solo. Pero no entiendo, ¡Siempre lo hago bien! ¿Por qué estoy perdiendo contra un maldito pastel? ¡¿Es que acaso el universo está en mi contra?! -lloró el chico. Sugawara suspiró.

-Yamaguchi... no deberías presionarte. Siempre te digo lo mismo -Estaba acostumbrado a ver cómo el pecoso se agobiaba cuando quería hacer algo bien y, en consecuencia, cómo terminaba saliendo mal. Hasta que se tranquilizaba, lo volvía a hacer, y allí, como por arte de magia, todo salía perfecto. Aún así, cada vez que sucedía un evento importante (Como un partido de voley, o un examen, o una entrevista de trabajo) el chico se imponía tanta presión que terminaba siendo una bola de nervios, sensible e inestable. 

En fin, en esta ocasión, el importante evento se trataba del cumpleaños de Tsukishima. Y Yamaguchi quería que fuese _perfecto_ ¿Por qué? Bueno, su novio se había ido a estudiar al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo tanto se veían muy poco. Quería que esta vez fuera especial.

(Si, el rubio era ahora su _novio_. Su hermoso y perfecto novio. Y si, Yamaguchi tampoco podía creerlo pero al parecer Tsukishima también lo amaba desde hacía años, de lo cual hablaremos en otro momento.)

La cosa es, ¡Realmente quería que todo saliera bien! Tsukki se merecía el mejor cumpleaños del mundo, quería verlo feliz, ¿Y saben qué hacía muy feliz a Tsukki (Además de las películas de dinosaurios)? ¡Exacto! ¡Pastel de fresa! ¡Y Yamaguchi sabía cocinar! ¡Y lo hacía muy bien!

¿El problema? Al parecer el destino lo odiaba y quería que nada saliera bien y por lo tanto Yamaguchi estaba creando un _desastre_ en su cocina.

Y no estaba exagerando. Recipientes, platos, ollas, todas sucias y tiradas por todos lados por sus intentos de hacer mezclas perfectamente proporcionadas y merengues con el sabor más exquisito. Pero, a su parecer no quedaban bien. (En realidad, muchos habían quedado bastante decentes pero no entraban en el plan de Yamaguchi de hacer el pastel _perfecto_. Así que los dejaba de lado y comenzaba de nuevo). Y bueno, esto había estado sucediendo por _horas_. En realidad, Suga se veía bastante cansado mientras miraba la escena, lo que delataba que el pecoso había estado así durante un largo, largo tiempo.

El chico seguía llorando, mientras su amigo intentaba consolarlo -Tsukki y los demás estarán aquí dentro de tres horas... ¡Tres horas! Y yo no he hecho nada... Suga-san, ¿Qué voy a hacer? -preguntó con la nariz y los ojos rojos- Soy patético... 

Sugawara suspiró -No, Yamaguchi, no eres patético. Pero si eres terco. Deja que te ayude, ¿Está bien? Y no, no me mires así, no te dejaré solo con todo -el mayor puso ambas manos en los hombros del pecoso -Mira, yo limpiaré todo esto, lo demás ya está arreglado. Tú te encargarás de comenzar de nuevo con el pastel... aunque veo que ya vas adelantado con varias cosas. No seas tan pesimista, Yama-chan. Solo es cuestión de organizarse, ¿Está bien? -Ya más calmado, el pecoso asintió- Muy bien. Ahora, ve a lavarte la cara mientras yo limpio todo y luego puedes seguir -Como un niño pequeño, Yamaguchi asintió y en silencio hizo lo que le dijeron. Una vez que se fue de la cocina, Sugawara se puso manos a la obra, suspirando. 

Ah... ¿Cuantas veces había pasado situaciones como esta? Yamaguchi se había vuelto más confiado de sí mismo con el tiempo, pero cuando se trataba de Tsukishima, simplemente quería que todo saliera perfectamente bien, como si tuviese miedo de que el rubio se diera cuenta de que a veces era un desastre, y que se alejara o algo así.

Suga sonrió.

Si tan solo supiera que aquello era casi imposible, si tan solo viera la forma en la que ambos se miraban, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo...

_---_---_

Yamaguchi se encontraba feliz. Muy feliz, de hecho. Con todo el estrés de la universidad y el hecho de casi no ver a Kei y a su familia, realmente eran muy raros los momentos como este, momentos de reunión y de diversión, de recuerdos y de risas. Los últimos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana mientras el pecoso se dedicaba a terminar de lavar los platos, mientras tarareaba una canción de la cual apenas recordaba el nombre, mucho menos la letra, pero el ritmo simplemente había quedado en su mente y no se iba. Se dedicó a secar las últimas cosas que quedaban, y justo cuando estaba por terminar con su tarea, sintió dos brazos que lo sostenían desde atrás, abrazándose a su torso. Saltó en su lugar por la sorpresa, pero sabiendo en seguida de quien se trataba, simplemente se relajó, rindiéndose ante aquel acto "simple" pero que tanto extrañaba. -Tsukki... -murmuró, sonriendo -Debo terminar esto... luego podremos abrazarnos y acurrucarnos todo lo que quieras.

Sintió una corta risa detrás de él -Tadashi... ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? Podríamos haber terminado antes - "y tener más tiempo para nosotros dos", no lo dijo, aunque estaba implícito y el más bajo de los dos sonrió aún más, ¿Cómo era que tenía un novio tan perfecto? Los años pasaban y él aún seguía preguntándose lo mismo.

-Claro que no, ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! Es mi deber mimarte y que no hagas nada, Tsukki -los brazos se envolvieron más fuerte a su alrededor, como si no quisieran dejarlo ir. 

Tadashi suspiró. Creyó escuchar al rubio haciendo lo mismo. Y se quedaron así, por un rato. Pasaban los segundos, quizá los minutos. Podría haber pasado una hora y Yamaguchi hubiera estado muy feliz de continuar así, con los ojos cerrados, con Kei abrazándolo, sin que nada más en el mundo importara. La cabeza del rubio se encontraba apoyada en su hombro ahora, y Yamaguchi dejó de lado aquel plato que estaba secando, para poder llevar una mano a los dorados cabellos. Eran suaves, tanto como la voz que murmuró: -Tadashi... realmente eres increíble -Se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca.

-¿Increíble? ¿Yo? Mfh -rió un poco- ...creí que... era patético. Al menos, hace unas horas lo era.-su voz se notó un poco más baja.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú, patético? Claro que no -dijo el más alto, abrazándolo más fuerte aún, si es que era posible. El pecoso no se quejó. -Tú eres... -contuvo el aliento, esperando aquellas palabras. Aunque (por obvias razones) ahora Tsukki era más abierto para con otros y sobretodo cuando estaba con él, no quitaba que siguiera siendo algo difícil para él poder decir sus sentimientos en alto. El pecoso esperó pacientemente -Yo... mh, gracias. Por todo. 

-¿Eh? -Tadashi se sintió algo confundido. -¡No es nada, en serio! Organicé todo más que feliz, fue muy divertido, aunque hice un gran desastre y tenía miedo que el pastel saliera mal, en realidad no fue así y... -el chico hablaba rápido, algo avergonzado y sonrojado, hasta que escuchó de nuevo a su novio.

-No es... solo por eso. El pastel estuvo delicioso, si. Y te lo agradezco mucho -más escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al sentir que el más alto dejaba un beso en su cuello, pequeño y casto, pero suficiente para estremecer al castaño -Solo... -continuó- quería agredecerte por todo. Por estar. Siempre. Por no dejarme a pesar de tantas cosas y... te quiero. Te quiero mucho, ¿Sabes? 

Al escuchar esto, sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, y un cálido sentimiento en su pecho. Y sabía que Tsukishima sentía lo mismo. Primero giró un poco su cabeza, encontrándose con esos dorados ojos que tanto amaba. Luego, giró su cuerpo completamente, sus brazos instintivamente abrazándose al cuello del contrario. Sus rostros estaban muy, muy cerca. Tanto que podía sentir la respiración de Tsukki contra sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos directamente mirando a los suyos, como si pudiera verlo todo, como si pudiese leer su alma con solo esa mirada. Esto era suficiente. Era suficiente para ser feliz. Tadashi sonrió, sus narices rozándose -Tú... realmente eres increíble, Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Estoy pensando si hacer una serie de one shots sobre estos nenes. Quizá lo haga >.<
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Me haría muy feliz que me dejaran algún comentario con su opinión o crítica o headcanon que les gustaría que escriba, ¡Lo que quieran!. Los kudos también serán apreciados.
> 
> Remy <3


End file.
